


It Brought Me To You

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Moving Tattoo(s), Multi, Riots, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: There are four important stages in the life of a soulmate mark.





	It Brought Me To You

Beryl was thrilled with the ying and yang symbol on the back of Thalia’s left ear. It spoke to her of some kung-fu film star in China who would whisk Thalia away to add Asia to the Grace family crown. She would get a house of jade.

~

“Look, ma,” Emily pointed to the diamond on Fai’s shoulder. “Look.”

“She’ll be a princess. Princesses have diamonds. He can return the Zhangs to the throne.”

“What if it is a metaphorical diamond?” Emily challenged. “And what if she is a he?”

“Then what I said still stands and I can tell she’s a she.”

“Oh really.”

~

“Cogs.” Atlas snorted, looking at his baby daughter’s wrist. “It’d better not be one of Hephesteaus’ lot.”

~

There was a forest that spread all around Luke’s right forearm. At times, the glowing blue eyes of a wolf would appear among the green needles of the pine trees. His mother, who was a superstitious woman, trawled through legends and myths, trying to find an explanation. She couldn’t.

~

Athena shuddered at the sight of the coke bottle on Annabeth’s left ankle. It terrified her because of what she knew was in the drink and what the people who ran the company were like. She pulled a sock onto her baby’s foot to hide it as quickly as she could.

~

Naomi Solace bit her lip at the sight of the skull on the back of Will’s neck, right at the top of his spine. She didn’t know what it meant. Was her son’s soulmate dead? Or dying? Or ill or in a coma or suffering a fate like, or perhaps worse, than death?

~

Esperanza cried when she saw Leo’s hand, with a bird with its head under its wing and trapped in a cage. She cried for the child locked up in a cell, the child with no freedom and no hope, the child being hidden away from the world.

~

Beryl wasn’t sure what to make of the horse residing on Jason’s collarbone. It was better than Thalia’s ying and yang, which confused her greatly, by far, but then again, you had to be rich to keep horses. A smile lit up Beryl’s face.

~

The bear on Hazel’s neck gave Maria shudders. She kept it hidden most of the time, but occasionally she couldn’t help but take a peek. It was already fully grown and would bare its teeth at the very first sight of her.

~

The blueprints spread over Percy’s arm made Sally far happier than if she had thought she would be when his mark appeared. Someone clever, someone with brains, someone who could create. She didn’t care if his soulmate was male or female or even something else, but she wanted someone who could support him and wasn’t an idiot.

~

Hades was not happy about the sun on Nico’s chest. It shone and glittered and smiled and whilst Bianca was enchanted by it and Maria over the moon, it just reminded Hades of how hot the sun could burn. He prayed desperately that his son wouldn’t get caught up in the fire and burnt.

~

The cornfields spread all the way across Piper’s collarbone. Normally the corn blew softly in the wind but at times a tornado came crashing through or lightning crackled purple from bleak black clouds gathered at the base of her neck. It was unlike any soulmate mark her father or grandfather had ever seen before.

~

Thalia loved her mark. She loved the rebellion it instilled in her veins and she loved how it stuck out from every other mark in her school. Her little brother’s mark was boring, a horse, but hers was odd and different. She didn’t know what type of person her mark might represent, but she didn’t care.

~

On the hottest days of the summer, the other boys Frank’s age, when they were down at the river, would take their t-shirts off. Frank never did. None of the other kids knew about his mark, which he kept firmly covered up. He didn’t want to get teased for having a diamond- a diamond. Why did it have to be a diamond?- as his soulmate mark.

~

Calypso’s cogs twisted, turned, churned, and whirred nearly constantly. She quite liked them; it was like wearing a steampunk bracelet but cooler. Her friends guessed at which boy taking shop class it represented, but she didn’t think it was any of them. They didn’t make things constantly and the few that actually liked shop only did so because it got them out of art class.

~

Luke’s mark blended in with those of his peers. It blended in because there was nothing unusual, ridiculous, menacing or weird about it; nothing to make it stick out. It was in a boring place, unlike the girl who had an eagle stretched right across her forehead, and it did boring things, like trees bending in imaginary wind.

~

Annabeth hated the coke bottle. It drove her mad, as she hated the drink and the company and regularly lectured her friends on the dangers of drinking it and the numerous cleaning purposes it had. She was dreading meeting her soulmate and secretly she hoped she never did, as how would she ever get on with someone who was represented as a coke bottle?

~

Will was intrigued by the skull. He was also upset by it, as in his opinion, someone who appeared on his skin as a skull must either be obsessed with skulls or have had a truly miserable life, and Will had a feeling that it was the latter. He learnt as much as he could about miserable lives so that he could help his soulmate when he met them, but he feared it was not enough.

~

Leo kept his hands as dirty as possible (which wasn’t hard as he was nearly always fiddling with grease, oil or grime covered objects) to cover up the cage. It was an awkward thing to have, even though the bird was beginning to poke its head out of the bars. Secretly, he would stay up at night to keep an eye on the bird, who he worried about, but he never told anyone.

~

As soon as Jason was old enough to understand what the horse on his collarbone was, he started trying to befriend everyone in the area with the horses. Turned out that there was just one, a married old lady who had horses, so he gave up on that and started flirting with every runner at school, from Reyna the Puerto Rican in the year above, to Bobby who wanted to be an elephant keeper at a zoo.

~

Hazel kept the bear covered up all year round with a stiff collar, even in the height of summer when her skin was sticky with sweat. Marie did not allow her to show it to the world or even at home. This made Hazel hate the mark, as it brought her nothing but misery.

~

The blueprints made Percy confused. To him, the blueprints represented brains, and he think he had any, so why would someone with brains be his soulmate? It drove him mad sometimes, but other times he didn’t care, because if his soulmate was brainy, so be it.

~

Nico hated the sun. He hated the sun in the sky and he hated the sun on his chest. He hated the sun on his chest because the sun represented everything he was not and everything he did not have and never had done. 

~

Piper loved her mark. It was strange and truly alive; reminded her of all the things she loved.

~

The ying and yang had been becoming less and less balanced. The white half had been eating up some of the black half. Thalia tried not to worry when she first noticed it in the mirror. Then one day a new boy joined her class in the final year of high school. They made eye contact, just once, and when she got home Thalia found that balance had been restored.

~

Frank was in his early twenties and working as an army medic when a woman from the Mounted Police came to teach his unit first aid for horses. She had huge hair and golden eyes and a Louisiana accent. When Frank got home, his diamond was sparkling and shining like never before.

~

Calypso had found the hyperactive teenager bleeding from a wound in his stomach, lying on the pavement outside her house and with slightly smoking eyebrows. She had taken him in, mended him as best as she could and then left him to sleep. That was when she noticed that the cogs had multiplied and now covered most of her arm.

~

Partway through his first class at the new school (he’d been expelled from the last one for threatening someone with a poisonous scorpion), Luke rolled his sleeves up. (The radiator was like a furnace and he was sitting right next to it.) That was when he noticed that the blue eyes had appeared again and now had the body of a wolf lying down peacefully around them.

~

Annabeth had gone to the beach when the lid came off the cola bottle. Blue foam had sprayed all over her foot and lower leg. She wasn’t at the beach to relax, she had been asked to design someone a beach front cabin and was there for research. When the lid came off the bottle, she had looked around at the crowds on the beach, but no one looked like they could be her soulmate, so she ignored it.

~

The riots had led to plenty of injured casualties and the hospital was full of burns patients, skull injuries victims and stab wounds. As Will was treating a young man with sharp ribs and bleak eyes, the skull moved from the back of his neck to the hand applying bandages to a glass cut.

~

When Leo woke up on the living room floor a relative stranger, his mind was a million miles away from the bird in the cage, until he noticed that the bird had hopped out of a slowly fading cage. He glanced up at the woman who had found him, took in the cogs clicking on her arm, and fainted.

~

Not much had happened to the horse when Jason met his soulmate. In fact, so little happened that he hardly even noticed. A new light came into its eyes and the first shoots of corn plants began to grow out of the ground beneath its feet.

~

As soon as Hazel left home, she no longer bothered to cover up the bear. She moved to Canada, got citizenship and joined the Mounted Police. When the horses got a glimpse of her bear, they liked to nuzzle at it, unlike real bears which they were terrified of. The one day, whilst teaching army medics horse first aid, the bear began to get jittery and excited all at the same time.

~

It was another long, hot summer’s day lifeguarding at the beach, telling the same people five or six times not to do the things they’d already been told off for when a bottle of coke spraying foam everywhere appeared on Percy’s blueprints.

~

Nico had been caught up in the riots accidentally. He hadn’t been rioting himself, he’d just been on his way back from the corner shop when the rioters had come out of nowhere. He’d frozen and panicked, not moving until a glass bottle shattered on his arm and he ran to shelter in the hairdresser’s his sister ran, where he stayed until the ambulances showed up and he went to get help. He was treated by a young blond medic on the floor of a hospital corridor and when the medic began applying bandages, he felt the sun spread and glow across his chest.

~

A horse appeared in the cornfield the day Piper met a man named Jason.

~

Thalia and Luke started going out after a couple of months. When they did, one of the eyes of Luke’s wolf, which was always present now, became a yin and yang symbol. Thalia’s symbol stayed perfectly balanced and matched the colours of Luke’s wolf. They moved in together after a year.

~

Frank asked Hazel for her number when she came back to do another course. They were married after two years.

~

Leo and Calypso had a roller-coaster relationship. After Leo came back around for the second time, they spent several hours talking. Leo stayed with Calypso as he had nowhere else to go, and after many years of breaking up and reconciliation, walking out and coming back, they opened up a car repair shop.

~

Annabeth accidentally crashed into Percy when he skateboarded into her one evening. They both apologised hugely and in the end, Annabeth took Percy back to her apartment so he could wash the grit out of his knees. He ended up staying for dinner, and then the night, and the next morning Annabeth went to meet Sally.

~

Medical protocol was that if you had a feeling that your patient was your soulmate, you had to tell them and if they wanted they could ask to be treated by someone else. When Will told Nico about this, Nico let him carry on bandaging. They swapped phone numbers and after the three long months, Nico let himself be held for the first time in years.

~

Jason and Piper realised early on that they were soulmates. The horses they each had on their collarbones were a big giveaway. After twelve years of saving, they bought a horse ranch.

THE END.


End file.
